1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a subscriber identity module (SIM) connector with cover board grounding structure, and more particularly to a SIM connector in which a grounding plate is connected between the cover board and the grounding circuit of a circuit board to form a grounding loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a current subscriber identity module (SIM) connector applied to mobile phone. The SIM connector includes a plastic main body 91 and a cover board 92. Multiple terminals 911 are inlaid in the plastic main body 91. One end of the cover board 92 is pivotally connected with the plastic main body 91. A SIM card 93 can be placed in the plastic main body 91. The cover board 92 can be turned to cover the SIM card 93 and clamp the SIM card 93 together with the plastic main body 91. Accordingly, the SIM card 93 can be electrically connected with the terminals 911.
In use, when a user takes out the SIM card 93, the user needs to turn the cover board 92 upward with a finger. The cover board 92 has no proper grounding design so that at this time, the static on the human finger will instantaneously invade the SIM card 93 under the cover board 92. This is quite apt to cause damage of the SIM card 93.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a SIM connector with cover board grounding structure, including: a plastic main body formed with multiple terminal cavities in which multiple terminals are inlaid; at least one grounding plate, a first end of the grounding plate being fitted on a lateral edge of the plastic main body, a bottom section of a second end of the grounding plate being soldered with a grounding circuit of a circuit board, a top section of the second end of the grounding plate being bent to form a first adjoining section; and a metal-made cover board. One end of the cover board is pivotally connected with a first end of the plastic main body. A second adjoining section projects from a lateral edge of the cover board. After the cover board covers the plastic main body, the cover board can be horizontally slid along guide pins of the plastic main body, making the second adjoining section of the cover board contact with the first adjoining section of the grounding plate so as to electrically connect with the grounding circuit of the circuit board.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: